Many bathing suits have the versatility of being transformed to an ensemble by the addition of additional matching garment pieces, such as wraps or capes. One such teaching is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,689; issued: Nov. 10, 1936.
The additional matching pieces require that they be brought to the bathing area as separate clothing items, thus requiring additional care and storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,545; issued: Nov. 24, 1981, a bathing suit is illustrated that has an additional flap sewn into the panty section. The flap is used to cover a portion of the abdomen of the female user, in order to conceal surgery scars and other blemishes.
The sewn-in materials provide only a single appearance to this bathing suit, i.e. the bathing suit does not have the capability and versatility of changing its look or function.
The invention seeks to provide a bathing suit having the capability of changing both its appearance and function to provide an ensemble look, and/or a change from a two-piece to a single piece appearance.
The invention accomplishes the above-advantages by the utilization of a hidden pouch or pocket that is disposed within the lining of the panty section. The hidden pocket of the bathing suit of this invention can contain one or more add-on pieces to generate a versatile ensemble, wherein the appearance and function of the suit may be changed several times during the day.
For example, the hidden pocket can contain a cape section; and frontal coverings with and without cut-out designs.
The additional materials can be the same color or a matching color as the bathing suit.
The additional pieces are made having thin textile weight, so they will not present a bulky profile within the hidden pouch.
The added materials can be attached to the bathing suit by male and female fasteners disposed underneath the bra or panty sections of the bathing suit.